


Snape's Favorite Potion

by byulsoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulsoon/pseuds/byulsoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who the first Master of Potions was in the Snape family, and how it was used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Favorite Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine. Will disclaim crossover at end.

A ripple of unease passed through the potions class. Their dreaded professor seemed less dour than normal.

"Today's potion, class, is one of which I am particularly fond."

The class glanced nervously at each other. Better not mess this one up was the clear consensus on their faces.

"You see, this contact activated ageless sleeping draft was created by the first Master of Potions in my family. You will all have heard of her, yes, even you muggleborns. Although most likely not by her proper title. She was Potions Mistress Maleficent.

"No? Still don't recognize her? Another clue then. This potion was applied to my ancestral home's namesake, Spinner's End.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 2: Sleeping Beauty not mine


End file.
